Black Wings
by lyricalgurl8
Summary: For all those who want a different kind of Hiei fanfic! HieiXOC on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Each Other

**Black Wings Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! So, no sueing!

You suddenly woke up to see the beautiful moon above you.

"I've fallen asleep again", you sighed. You sat up on the soft grass. You admired the scenery in front of you. The moon was beautifully reflected on the surface of the lake in front of you. There were many trees surrounding you. You sighed and said, "It sure is beautiful tonight."

Suddenly your fox ears (yes you are a fox demon) pricked up as you heard four people coming your way. You sensed that two of them were humans and the other two were demons. You quickly hid yourself behind some bushes and kept quiet. You hid your chi as the people came to the clearing.

"Kurama, I thought Koenma told you the girl was here?" said a boy with slick black hair.

"I know. I also sensed her chi a while ago but now I can't pick up anything" said a boy with blood red hair.

"I don't care I just hope she's gorgeous and hot!" said a boy with orange hair that looks like Elvis' hair.

"Baka!" said 'Slick' while hitting 'Elvis' on the head.

"Hey that hurt Urameshi!" 'Elvis' yelled at him.

"Quiet bakas, she's here somewhere" a boy dressed in black said while looking your way. Oh, shit! He sensed me! you thought. You tried to run but when you turned around you saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at you before the owner of those gorgeous eyes hit you on the head, hard and you blacked out.

When you finally woke up, you saw that you were in a totally different room. The room was completely white. White walls, white sheets, white curtains. Your head started hurting all of a sudden so you quickly pt your hand to your head.

"Ouch! What the- Where am I?" you grumbled. A girl was staring at you.

"You're in the spirit world. You better come with me. Koenma is waiting for you", she said in a perky voice.

"What!" you yelled at the girl. The girl just nodded and said, "Come on, Koenma will explain everything, ok?"

You got irritated from her voice but followed her as she walked to the hallway.

Why is her voice so _perky_? It makes my head spin you thought to yourself. You made sure that you memorized where you were going because it was your first time in the spirit world. You didn't want anyone to guide you back to the exit and it turns out that he was leading you to the dungeons. You shivered at the thought.

No! I am NOT going to jail! They can't pinpoint all those assassinations on me. Although I DID do all those things. No! I'll just reason out of the accusations! That's it! Koenma couldn't possibly have evidence that points to me. I have a clean record. Let's just see if he has the guts to fight against me you thought. You smirked as you imagine what you will do to the Reikai Prince once you were back at the Makai.

"Why are you smiling?" asked the girl.

"Nothing," you said innocently. The girl just looked at you and shrugged.

"Anyways, we're here," she said as you two arrived at two large oak doors.

The doors were lavishly engraved with weird incantations and intricate drawings. When she opened the door, you saw the four boys whom you saw earlier standing before a desk. Well, at least three of them were. The guy who knocked you out was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the sky. They seem to be deep in conversation to the one sitting behind the desk in front of them and the guy in who knocked you out was just listening. When you two entered, the girl announced to the whole room, "Koenma, she's awake!"

When the boys heard the girl's voice they turned around. 'Elvis' was drooling at the sight of you. 'Slick', on the other hand, noticed this and hit him on the head, hard.

"Baka! Don't you dare check on her! She's an assassin!" said 'Slick'. The red haired boy was staring at you with curious eyes. The guy who knocked you out just glanced at you, and said, "Hn." You all gave them an indifferent look. When you turned to face the desk, you saw a big chair. "So where is Koenma?" you asked in a sweet tone. The boys, well the three boys, gawked at you when they heard you speak. The guy on the windowsill just said, "Hn." You smirked, pleased at their reaction. Your voice was so gentle and sweet-sounding that no one would guess that you were an assassin. Well, of course, they didn't know that. They just suspected you. The girl who showed you the way just giggled a little and pointed to the chair.

When you looked at the chair, the chair swiveled so that the occupant may be visible to you. "But I don't see anyone," you replied, confused.

"Oh, yes, there is someone here! Look below!" you heard an irritated voice say in the bottom of the chair. When you looked down, you could help but laugh your head out at what you saw. On the chair sat an irritated and angry toddler with a pacifier on his mouth.

"So this is Koenma, the Prince of Reikai?" you gasped once you stop laughing. "So I see that you've heard of me" said the irritated baby.

"Of course. Every demon knows your name. They all want to kill you, you know," you said off-handedly. The baby just sat there wide eyed and the two human boys, namely 'Elvis' and 'Slick', started laughing their asses off while the redhead was trying to hold back his. The boy who sat on the windowsill just said "Hn" and then became silent.

"Ok, whatever. Now to business. Miyuki," Koenma said while making his voice serious. You just stood there and stared at the baby.

"What do you want from me, baby breath?" you ask mockingly.

"Stop calling me that! And Miyuki, I want you to join my team as spirit detectives," Koenma said in a triumphant tone. You gawked at the toddler and said with disbelief clearly visible in your face, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I can help you with your criminal records and your uh...problem," he smirked.

You got wide eyed upon hearing the latter statement and yelled with ferocity in your voice, "I'll kill you, Koenma! I'll kill you!" Before you even knew it, your body was acting on its own. You were charging at Koenma at full speed, your claws extending, ready for your kill.

"Restrain her!" Koenma yelled while two strong arms held you back. When you turned around, you saw the same crimson eyes staring at you. You blushed from embarrassment that the same guy could easily overpower but you but kept your cool.

You turned to the baby and said in an acid tone, "Alright you win. But remember this Koenma, you'll be in big trouble once the other fox demons get the news that I'm on your side." Koenma trembled a little on what you remarked but said in a steady voice, "Alright. Then you'll be living with my other spirit detectives."

"Fine, whatever", you growled.

"And there will always be someone guarding you, even when you sleep", he continued, this time with an authorative tone.

"Why the hell would I need guarding!" you yelled at him, clearly annoyed at his distrust in your abilities.

Well, not exactly distrust in my abilities. More like distrust in me you thought. "Because we don't know if the other demons would kill you because you joined me," he said in a small voice. You just glared at him and said with a defeated tone, "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2: Oops! Sorry! I slipped!

Black Wings Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! So, no sueing!

"Oh and Miyuki" Koenma said.

"What?" you growled.

"You'll be training with them. Got it?" Koenma said while shuffling papers on his desk. "Whatever" you said offhandedly.

"Oh and let me introduce you to the team" he said looking at you beadily.

"This is Kurama" he said while pointing to the red haired boy. Kurama smiled at you and you smiled back.

Wow she's hot and gorgeous once she smiles. Especially when she's wearing a stripper's outfit! you heard 'Elvis' think. You wipe your smile of your face and yelled at 'Elvis' while hitting him in the head, hard, "I am not hot and gorgeous that way! And never will you see me in a stripper's outfit!"

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?" he said dumbly.

"BAKA!" you yelled at him while giving him a death glare that even Hiei would be proud of. "Um, that's Kuwabara" Koenma said while sweat dropping.

"Like I care. After what he said to me!" you said angrily. You heard 'Slick' snicker.

"And this is Yusuke" he said pointing to 'Slick'.

"And that is Hiei" he said pointing to the boy who knocked you out. You felt a strong amount of chi from him but it was too faint to figure out how much. He just said "Hn" and did nothing.

"And that is Botan" Koenma said, pointing to the girl who showed you the way.

"Now that the introductions are made, Botan, could you show Miyuki the house in which she is staying in?" Koenma asked Botan.

"Sure!" she said in a perky voice. You grumbled a little as you followed her out of the room. When you were out of Koenma's office, you heard a voice in your head, Well, nice to see that we have one more teammate who hates Kuwabara's guts

Who are you? you thought.

Hn said the voice.

Hiei? you asked.

Hn said the voice.

So you can use telepathy too? you ask him, curious to the fact that he restrained you, twice.

Hn said the voice.

Don't you ever say anything besides 'Hn'? you ask him, a little bit irritated with him. Maybe, when I feel like it you heard him say smugly. You sighed inwardly.

"I guess it's a start" you said to yourself.

Back to Koenma's office

"Well, I guess that's pretty much it. You'll have to protect her at all times got it?" Koenma said while fixing the four boys a piercing stare.

"But why Koenma?" asked Yusuke, perplexed.

"She seems pretty capable herself" Kurama added.

"It's not that. It's just that the fate of this world, no, of the three worlds rests in her hands and she doesn't know about it" Koenma said gravely, his face taking on a serious look.

"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said simultaneously.

"Hn" Hiei said, emotionless as always.

"So what's the big deal on her Koenma?" Kurama asked with curiosity in his voice.

"She possesses the power to eradicate the leader of the forces of evil that is threatening our worlds" Koenma explained.

"Who's the leader?" Yusuke asked, excitement over a battle clearly audible in his voice.

"The leader is a woman. Her name is Leiko," Koenma said while putting his hands on top of the desk.

"Leiko huh?" Kuwabara said.

"Sounds shifty to me" said Yusuke.

"Doesn't Leiko mean 'arrogant'?" Kurama asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, it does. Anyways, you must train her to become even more powerful so that when the time comes, she can battle Leiko and defeat her. Understood?" Koenma asked the gang, his expectation showing in his face.

"Yup" said Yusuke.

Your P.O.V.

You're getting really pissed off at Botan because of her unusual perkiness when you heard someone come in. You looked towards the door and you saw the gang come in.

"Hey" you said while walking towards them.

"Um, could I ask you guys a tiny favor?" you said sweetly.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, his eyes taking a perverted glint. You noticed this so you grabbed his collar and growled with a vicious tone in your voice, "Show me my room before I beat the crap out of Botan. And if I ever catch you thinking such thoughts again about me, I swear I'll personally pulverize your tiny little brain until not even ashes are left." He laughed nervously at the sound of your voice and asked while looking at the direction of the fire oni, "Hey Hiei, why don't you show Miyuki here her room?"

"Hn" he said but he went up the stairs anyway. You let go of Yusuke's collar and heard Kuwabara laughing over what you did to Yusuke while you heard Botan talking to Kurama about your little outburst.

You ignored them and followed Hiei to the end of the corridor. He opened a door and let you inside. Your room was all white. White walls, white closet, white sheets, white curtains, everything.

We left everything white so you can improvise he said in your head.

Oh, ok. Um, Hiei, if it's not too much to ask you thought.

What? he said, his voice getting annoyed.

Could you get me black sheets and curtains?

Hn his voice said while you watched him go downstairs. You saw a couple of paint cans in a corner and two paint brushes. You got a big paint can of black and started to paint everything black, your favorite color.

When Hiei quietly came back, you've already painted 2 walls (You're not full fox demon. You're half fox demon and one fourth fire elemental and one fourth angel) Hiei looked at you and said "I could help you, you know." When you heard his voice, your head quickly snapped to his direction because you didn't sense his chi but when you looked at him you lost your balance on the ladder (you were on a ladder) and fell. When he saw you fall, Hiei dropped the sheets and curtains and ran to catch you. He caught you before you fell to the ground but the paint can dropped to the floor. The paint splattered everywhere and you and Hiei were drenched with black paint.

When you fell, Hiei caught you in his arms, bridal style. So when the gang heard the noise and ran up to see what happened, they saw you still on Hiei's arms. Kuwabara wolf whistled and Yusuke hollered while snickering, "Hey Hiei, why don't you two get a room?" Kurama and Botan were trying hard not to laugh by the looks on their faces. You had a slow blush creeping on your face because of humiliation. Thankfully you were drenched in black paint so it did not show. You could have sworn you saw Hiei redden a little.

But was it from embarrassment like mine? you pondered a little.

"Hn" was all he said before putting you down.

"Hey Botan?" you asked when the gang was going downstairs, teasing Hiei all the way. "Yeah?" she said while looking at you.

"Could you help me here?" you ask her, hoping that if she helps you, your job will be easier. "Yeah, sure, I'll be glad to!" she answered perkily.

When you two finished your jobs, your room was all black except for a streak of silver on the curtains and bed sheets.

"Thanks, Botan" you said while looking at the girl with a smile in your face.

"No problem! And you should really smile more often! It makes you a lot cuter!" she replied while giggling. You just shrugged and said, "Come on, let's go down. I'm bored."

"Ok," she answered. You two went down and saw...


	3. Chapter 3: A Tearful Past, Revealed

Black Wings Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! So, no sueing!

Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the sky. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over on who was the better person in fighting. Kurama, on the other hand, was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

You approached the place where Hiei was and leaned on an available windowsill. You saw Botan go into the kitchen to help Kurama with the cooking. You looked at the sky and sighed. Hiei just looked at you for a second and focused his attention again to the huge sky.

You noticed that Yusuke's and Kuwabara's voices were hushed so you turned around to see what they were doing. When you did so, you did an anime fall. They were sitting on the sofa, playing video games as if nothing happened. Hiei noticed this and a small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared in his face.

Don't mind them. They're just bakas his voice said in your head.

Yeah, you're probably right you thought while getting up from the floor. You sighed. There were a lot of things you have to get used to here.

At the pack of kitsune oni, you were just the leader of one pack. Of course, you had minions obeying at your every command, but no one really liked you. They were very jealous of your great power. That is why the leader of the kitsune oni clan asked you to be his mate, but you blatantly refused. You hated every kitsune oni you saw. You were always the loner. No one really understood you.

Well, that is, except your parents and Ann. But they died in the ningenkai (yes you were living in the ningenkai) 5 years ago while trying to protect you from evil youkai. Ann, on the other hand, was an informant for the kitsune oni clan. She was a wind elemental oni. You would approach her every time you had a task from the leader. You thought that she was the closest thing you could get for a sister. She was always there for you.

Well, you had an older brother but he left you when your parents died. Like you cared anyways. He was always a sour puss. You could easily tell that he was jealous of you. You were your parents' favorite. They always admired you for your great powers and charisma. And that's why he left you when they died. He didn't care a damned shit about you.

After that, you met him. Moses. You met him at a bar and you got hired in that same bar because he heard you singing. At first, he was only your boss when you went to work. You were their lead singer. In the beginning, you felt only gratitude for him for letting you work on his bar. But the more you spent time with the ningen, or so you thought, you felt more and more attached to him. After awhile, without you even noticing it, you fell head over heels with him. When you admitted your feelings to him on a snowy winter day, you were very surprised when he told you he harbored the same feeling towards you. From that day on, you felt so happy! It's like the gaping space in your heart was suddenly filled. You didn't think about anyone but him. And one day he told you a little secret.

Flashback

You stood there trying to comprehend the things he just said.

"You're an oni?" you asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Look, I know it's hard to understand, Miyuki, but I had to tell you. It just didn't feel right that I was keeping a secret from you. I just had to tell you! I'm so sorry if I lied to you," he said, remorse clearly audible in his voice. He hung his head. But he was so surprised when you laughed. You just approached him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Moses. I didn't tell you anything. I, too, am an oni. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I was just so afraid of losing you I just had to lie," you exclaimed. He smiled a bit at what you had said.

"So I guess were even," he said, returning the hug. You laughed a little while gazing in his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we are," you said with laughter in his voice.

End flashback

And then your blood boiled with anger when you remembered what happened one month after that incident.

Flashback again

You were staring at the fight. How could your boyfriend's best friend turn against him? Why would Takeshi start fighting Moses? You knew that Moses, being an oni, has many friends who were also oni. And that Takeshi, who was an earth and shadow youkai, was more powerful than Moses, who was a pure lightning elemental youkai.

So you tried to intervene, but Takeshi shot a shadow ball at you, knocking you out into a stupor. You could still hear them fighting. When you opened your eyes, Takeshi was holding his right hand, which was holding a knife made of pure shadows, over Moses, who was sprawled on the ground, for the final blow. You managed to say, "Takeshi! Don't do it!", before he put his hand down.

You felt tears form in your eyes as you hoisted yourself up on one elbow and looked at Takeshi at the same time.

"Why did you do it!?" you asked. Your voice was filled with anger.

"I did it because of you, Miyuki," he said while looking at you with an emotionless face. But you could see a tiny triumphant gleam in his lack-luster eyes. You hated those eyes even more than before.

"I love you, Miyuki. I have always had. Ever since I first saw you on your first day at Moses' bar. But Moses had to steal you from me. He had to take you for himself. I was overwhelmed with anger. And I vowed to get you back. But I couldn't get to you because he was in my way. So I had to deal with him first," he explained nonchalantly. You were suddenly filled up with rage so great that your spirit energy rose to an alarming rate.

You suddenly stood up, eyes blazing with anger. But Takeshi sensed this and began to disappear. As soon as he was about to totally disappear, you managed to say, with pure hate in your voice, "I will kill you, Takeshi. I will kill you with my own hands! I promise you, I will avenge Moses!" And then he disappeared.

End flashback

You sighed as Kurama announced that dinner was ready. Yusuke and Kuwabara were over at the table in a blink of an eye. They already sat down and were eating like pigs when you and Hiei arrived. You and Hiei took a seat each and Kurama and Botan did the same.

You ate quietly as Botan's perky voice filled the air. You were getting really pissed off with her voice.

If I had my own way, I could have slit her throat the instant I heard her usually perky voice you thought to yourself.

My thoughts exactly, onna. But don't do it, unless you want an even tougher time with the baka baby you heard Hiei say in your mind.

Yeah, you're right. But I am REALLY pissed off right now you thought.

As a result, you announced to the room that you were finished with dinner even though you were only half way done. Hiei noticed this and announced that he, too, was done. Kurama looked at you both in an odd way, but he just shrugged and continued to eat his food and occasionally chat with Botan.

You went outside to the forest and ran at your top speed. You stopped by a cliff and sat down. You let the gentle breeze caress your face as you fight with yourself to not let the tears run down.

Why? Why did everyone I really cared for suddenly leave you all alone in this cruel world? Why do I have to suffer? you asked yourself as you hugged your legs closer to your body.

You sensed Hiei's chi close to where you were sitting so you said, "Come out, Hiei. I know you're there." You heard a rustle behind you and Hiei came out. You sighed and asked him, "Why did you follow me?" He just sat on the base of a nearby tree and looked at you with a phlegmatic face. "I was worried about you. I was afraid you might do something drastic because of your past," he said, with the same emotionless face and demeanor. You were surprised at his remark. But he continued. "And I also know why you flipped out on Koenma's office. It's because of him right? The best friend of your previous boyfriend? Takeshi?"

You tensed up at his reply and asked, "How did you know?"

"Hn," he answered casually.

"You read my mind, didn't you!" you yelled at him, your blood boiling with anger.

"Hn," he said emotionlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes. But why did you do that?" you asked him, your anger subsiding slightly. Because you suddenly spaced out and I kept talking to you mentally. So I decided to read your mind. Sorry you heard him say in your mind. You sighed.

No, its ok, but you must promise that you wouldn't tell anyone. Got it? you thought.

"Hn," he said verbally.

You sighed again and got up.

"And for your information, Hiei, no, it wasn't that. I wouldn't commit suicide or do something drastic just because of that. I swore to get revenge, didn't I? I just I cant believe I'm so vulnerable with this kind of stuff." You heard Hiei stand up and walk towards you. You felt your shoulders shake with emotion. You saw him sit beside you. You felt one tear slide down your usually phlegmatic face. And even before you knew it, you were crying on his chest and he had his arms around you, trying his best to comfort you.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. I promise I won't tell anybody, ok? I promise I'll be there to support you if you feel all alone. I'll help you, alright?" he said, soothingly.

You cried on his chest until you had no more tears left. When you looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting, giving the sky a rosy warm color.

Sugoi! It's beautiful! you thought absentmindedly.

You looked up at Hiei. He was sitting in front of the sun, which was giving him a rosy aura. He was staring at you with concern clearly written on his face.

"Thanks, Hiei," you said while hugging him tighter.

Are you sure your alright? you heard his voice in your head, a voice full of concern and worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, Hiei, could you stop hugging me?" you said while blushing a bit. Hiei looked down and removed his entangled arms around you. You could have sworn you saw a faint blush creeping on his face. You noticed that your face was hot too.

When you noticed this, you looked at the opposite side of Hiei. You just couldn't bear to make eye contact with him. When you did, you noticed a small amount of chi being emitted through some thick bushes on your side. You strained your silver fox ears and heard light footsteps heading your way. There seemed to be three oni, two huge ones and one medium one.

When you were concentrating on the oni, you felt Hiei tense up beside you.

You sense them, right Hiei? you thought.

Yeah, I do he said, his voice cold and collected. You both got into fighter stances with you ready to transform into your shadow oni form (you have different oni forms because of your many kinds of oni blood and from the beginning of the series, you were in your kitsune oni form).

You were suddenly taken aback as two enormous dog oni sprang out of the bushes and tried to leap at you, their teeth barred. But before you could react, Hiei was in front of you with his katana drawn and blocking the two oni's attack. You quickly shook off your surprise and transformed into your shadow oni form. The two oni were caught off guard as your spirit energy rose to that of an S-class oni. You smirked at them and suddenly disappeared. They searched frantically for you but you said, with amusement and confidence in your voice, appearing at their backs, "Looking for little old me?" They jumped at the sound of your voice. When they turned around, they came face to face with your now grey eyes (you have hazel eyes, remember?) before you extended your palms to both of them and yelled "Shadow ball!" The instant those words were out of your mouth, two balls made up of shadows appeared from your palms and hit the two oni simultaneously. Both of them died on impact with the attack.

You suddenly remembered Hiei but when you looked around, he was fighting with another oni, a wind elemental. They were so hot on the fight that you thought it best to see what would happen and intervene if need be. So you sat on a nearby tree and watched the fight with a smile on your face.

Wow, he's so fast. He's even faster than me! I wonder what I could learn from him? you thought.

Soon, he was finished with his fight. When he was about to deal the final blow, you suddenly stood up and yelled, "Hiei! Stop!" Hiei stopped and looked at you, a bit confused and annoyed. Why? he said in your voice. You approached him and the now cowering oni.

"I have a few questions for this oni," you replied mysteriously.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight With A Couple of Oni

**Black Wings chapter 4 **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! So, no sueing!

Hiei stepped back to make way for you as you approached the oni. The oni was clearly trembling beneath your icy glare. You pick him up at the collar of his shirt and forced him to look into your grey eyes.

"Who put you into this, oni? Beware, I know how to read minds. If I catch you lying to me, I swear that even as the words come out of your mouth, your life will be over," you said venomously. The oni trembled even more when you said those words. "I implore you, Miss Miyuki, spare my life! I'm but a wretched servant of my master!" he said.

You stood there, stunned at what the oni said.

"How do you know my name, oni?" you growled.

"My m-m-master t-t-t-t-told me", he stuttered at the death glare you gave him.

"Your master?" you asked.

"Yes, my master, Selphira", answered the oni.

"Selphira?" asked Hiei. You jumped upon hearing Hiei's voice. You completely forgot that Hiei was there with you. He smirked. You gave him your best death glare and turn your attention back to the oni.

"Selphira? How does this Selphira know my name?" The oni trembled even more. As he was about to speak, you heard a slight rustle from the place that the oni came from. Then, all of a sudden, he let out an ear-splitting scream and hung limply from your hand, clearly dead.

You look confused for a moment but then spot an arrow protruding from the back of the oni. You quickly removed the arrow from the back of the oni and spot a green liquid oozing at its tip.

"Poison," said Hiei's voice. You nodded in agreement. You quickly look around the place from where you supposedly saw the arrow come from. You sense a small amount of chi being emitted from that place but you supposedly thought it was hidden on purpose. So you transformed back to your kitsune oni form and hid your chi so that it seemed as though you were only a D class oni.

But when you looked around, more arrows were shot from the place where the oni first came through. You smirked as you avoided the attack but were unsuccessful for one arrow grazed you in the chest and left the green liquid there. You hid the wound from Hiei as you looked at him and nodded. Hiei, clearly understood what you were trying to implement, smirked at you before saying, with death audible in his voice, "Come out, oni. We know you're there!"

You smirked as you heard rustling in the leaves. Then, there appeared another oni, but this time, water elemental. You felt Hiei tense up as he anticipates the start of another battle. But the oni just laughed at Hiei's reaction and turned to you. You gritted your teeth and growled at the oni, showing him your fangs. The oni just laughed and said, "I see that you have tired from your fight, Miss Miyuki. You have changed back to your, how should I say this, _original_ form." You just growled some more and heard Hiei unsheathe his katana.

"What do you want, baka oni?" he questioned the oni in a deadly tone.

The oni smirked and said, "Nothing, I'm just a messenger of Mistress Selphira. My name is Kamui, by the way."

"Hn", Hiei said.

"Anyways, I have come to bring a message to you, Miss Miyuki."

"What is it, oni?" you said, half interested in the message he was going to give you. You were trying to hide the fact that he has injured you in the shower of arrows awhile ago. Kamui sensed this and smirked but said nothing.

"My master sends her regards to you, but she's afraid that you would not live longer than a few months from now. You see she is hosting a tournament, a battle for all those whom she deems worthy. It will be a team battle. The tournament is called 'The Blood Festival'. A team is supposed to have 5 members. The rules are the same as the Dark Tournament which was held 3 years ago, in which your friends' team, Team Urameshi, won. My master has high hopes that she would see your team there", He remarked with a bow and then disappeared.

You just stood there, contemplating on what the oni has just said.

"We better get going, Onna. The kitsune is probably looking for us," you heard Hiei say. You nodded numbly, your mind still on the words of the oni. While walking, you suddenly tripped on a rock and started to fall. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see the ground collide with your body. But you were surprised as two strong arms wrapped around your waist and supported you.

When you opened you eyes, you met two crimson ones.

"Are you alright, Onna?" Hiei asked you.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, Hiei." He lets you sit down on the ground with his arms still around you to support you.

"Are you sure you're alright, Miyuki?" Hiei asked you, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, I am", you answer, your throat getting itchy and you found it hard to breathe, as you heard a rustle from the bushes in front of you. But Hiei noticed your wound. You were still in the same position you were in when he was going to say something. But thankfully, the gang burst through the bushes.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were panting but Kurama approached you two and said, "Hiei! Miyuki! Are you two alright? I sensed four demonic chis so we came to investigate."

"Yeah, we're fine, Kurama", you answered, your voice raspy. They all looked at you when they heard your voice.

"Onna, I thought you said you were fine? And you got-" Hiei said but you stopped him by putting your hand on his lips. "I'm fi-" you managed to say before you passed out.

Hiei's P.O.V.

"I'm fi-", said Miyuki before passing out. Luckily, you have your arms wrapped around her so she didn't hit the ground. You put one of your hands on her forehead and felt her temperature.

"She's burning up, kitsune. What should we do?" you said, panicking slightly. The kitsune puts a hand on your shoulder and says, "Calm down, Hiei. We could take her to her bed." You nodded as you carried Miyuki and ran as fast as you could.

In a few seconds, you were in Miyuki's bedroom. You put her in her bed and were tucking her in when the gang with the baka Grim Reaper behind them entered the room. The baka Spirit Detective fumbled in his pocket and took out his communicator. As the baka Spirit Detective rang up the baka baby, the baka ningen was shouting at the top of his lungs, "Oh, no! Miyuki's passed out! What are we going to do! What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

"Shut up, baka ningen!" you yelled at his as you hit him in the head.

"Hey! What was that for, shrimp?" he asked, annoyed at you.

"Hn", you said. "Shut up, you guys! I can't hear a damn thing Koenma's trying to say!" the baka Spirit Detective yelled. The baka ningen shut up at once. You smirked at his reaction and looked back at Miyuki.

She looks so beautiful when she's asleep you thought. Meanwhile, the kitsune was putting something in her wound. Then, he wrapped the wound in bandages. Miyuki stirred in the bed and the kitsune said, "We better leave. Let's give her a few hours to recuperate." Everyone agreed to this and they left.

When you were walking out the door, you felt a hand grab your wrist and spin you around. When you did, you met the emerald-green eyes of the kitsune.

"You stay here, Hiei", he said with an odd look in his eyes.

"Let go of me, Kitsune. Why would I be staying here? Aren't you staying? You're supposed to be the one who knows about medicine and stuff?" The kitsune just laughed a little and said, "No, Hiei. She doesn't need that kind of treatment right now. She needs company. And considering that she's really close to you, you have to be the one who stays. Got it?"

"Hn", you say, completely dumbfounded that the kitsune would say things like that. The kitsune just smiled and left the room.

Stupid kitsune you thought. You looked at Miyuki and sighed.

You better wake up soon, Onna. It's not the same if you don't you thought as you sat on a chair and watched the unconscious form of Miyuki. You just kept thinking of the words the kitsune said to you before sleep overpowered you.

Miyuki's P.O.V.

You woke up suddenly, your eyes blinded by the brightness of the sun. As soon as you eyes adjusted to the light, you saw the sleeping form of Hiei on the chair beside your bed. You smiled, thinking of the time when he asked if you were alright. You remembered his eyes, they were full of concern. You remembered his voice, so soothing, so calm and collected. You tried to stand up but you fell back on the bed howling from the pain.

"OUCH!" you yelled. You heard a loud thump and Hiei's annoyed voice saying, "OUCH! Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!"

When he stood up and saw you awake, he just stood there, staring at you. But once he snapped out of the trance, he suddenly rushed to your side and embraced you.

"Miyuki! You're awake! You baka onna! Don't ever scare me like that!" he exclaimed while hugging you tighter. You just sat there, stunned at his reaction.

Hiei? Were you really this worried about me? you thought to yourself.

Apparently, Hiei read your mind and he said, "Of course I was worried, you baka onna! You suddenly passed out last night! I didn't know what the problem was! You really scared me, though. I didn't know what to do. And I don't know what I WILL do if you didn't wake up." He hugged you tighter as he said those words. Slowly, you put your arms around him and said, "Hiei, I didn't know you cared so much for me. Thank you."

You two stayed in that position until you heard someone cough. You both turned around and saw the whole gang with Koenma in the room, looking at you oddly. You both separated from the hug and blushed at the same time. Kurama suddenly smiled at you two, and so did Botan and Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara, on the other hand, were suddenly on the floor, laughing their asses out while saying, "Miyuki and Hiei, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" You, however, were still red as a tomato. Hiei just stood up and said in a deadly tone, "Hn. Shut up, bakas." Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly shut up when he said this.

You sweat dropped when you saw their reaction. Kurama noticed this and said, "Don't mind them, Miyuki. It's natural, really. They always piss off Hiei and in turn, Hiei always gives a death threat." You laughed at those words but stopped immediately, the pain redoubling in your body. You fell suddenly on the bed, the pain too much for you to handle. You were writhing in pain and screaming at the top of your voice. The gang immediately was on your bedside and panicking slightly. Kurama quickly put his hand on your forehead and felt your pulse.

"Well, kitsune? What's wrong with her?" Hiei questioned him, panic clearly creeping upon him.

"I don't know! There's nothing wrong with her from my point of view!" Kurama answered, clearly frustrated. "Maybe it's because one of the oni awhile ago shot a poisoned arrow at her and you, kitsune, don't know what kind of poison the oni used so you gave her the wrong medicine", Hiei explained.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure", replied Koenma, confused that this was happening to you. You suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream and blacked out.

Hiei's P.O.V.

"Let's take her to the infirmary at Reikai, Koenma! Maybe the doctors there could do something!" the baka Grim Reaper said.

"Yes! Your right, Botan!" the baka Baby said as he made a portal appear. You carried Miyuki and entered the portal. When you arrived at the Infirmary, a doctor ushered you to an empty bed. You put Miyuki down gently and thought, Miyuki! Why? Why is this happening to you? Why you of all people! You only woke up awhile ago and now you're unconscious, again! The doctor told you to leave the room.

When you left the room, the gang was waiting for you outside.

"Well, Hiei? What happened?" asked the kitsune.

"I don't know. They are still checking her", you replied, your voice shaky. You and the guys waited a long time for the results.

When the doctor finally came out of the room, you quickly pinned him to the wall by his collar and unsheathe your katana. You slowly but deliberately put the katana on his neck and said, your voice taking a deadly tone, "Well? If she gets worse, I swear that from this day on, I will make your life a living Hell!" The baka Spirit Detective pulled you off the trembling doctor so that the kitsune could talk to him.

When they were finally finished, the trembling doctor went back to the infirmary and the kitsune turned to us. "She's alright. We can go see her now but she might not wake up for some time-", he said, unsure of how to go on.

"How long?" the baka Spirit Detective asked, concern in his voice.

"They don't know yet", the kitsune said, looking at your direction and sounding concerned. You just ignored him and went inside. Your eyes met a still unconscious form of Miyuki. You walk over to her bed and sat down on a chair beside her bed.

Miyuki, why is it that you have to be the one who's going to suffer? I hate it when you suffer. It makes me worry about you. But why am I like this? Why do I feel that I have to protect her? Why is it when I see her smile, my day is complete? Why? you thought.

"Why am I like this?" you ask yourself, clearly frustrated that you couldn't understand your own self.

"Maybe because you're in love with Miyuki-san!" you heard a voice say beside you.

You quickly turned around found yourself in front of an oni that looks like she could be a wind oni with black eyes and black hair tied up in a high ponytail by a white ribbon. She (yes she's a girl! What did you expect!!!!???) was also wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and fingerless gloves that come to the elbows.

"Who are you?" you question the oni, putting your hand on the hilt of your katana.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't harm Miyuki-san in any way! I promise!" said the girl, while sitting on Miyuki's bed. You didn't let your guard down but said, "Who are you, then? And how do you know Miyuki?" The girl just laughed and said, "Oh! How rude of me! I'm Ann! I'm an informant for the kitsune oni clan. I met Miyuki-san when she was charged by the leader to kill a certain someone. I showed her the guy and well, you know the rest. And I work for Koenma-san, too! If you don't believe me, you can ask her if you like. I know you can use telepathy." The girl gave you a sly look as you returned her look with a death glare. She just laughed as the gang came through the door. She looked at the gang and stood up.

Ann's P.O.V.

You bowed to Koenma and looked at the rest in a scrutinizing way before you get tackled by Botan when the gang entered the room.

"Ann! It's been so long!" said Botan while she tackled you onto the floor.

"Yeah! I know!" you said, laughing with Botan. You stood up and said, "Koenma-san, it's been so long!" "Yes, I know. Are you still working for the kitsune oni clan?" said Koenma while looking at you with a confused look.

"Yes, I am!" you answered cheerfully, ignoring Koenma's reaction.

"So! I finally meet the famous Spirit Detectives Koenma-san was always bragging about! My name is Ann! It's so nice to meet you!" you said while bowing respectfully to the gang.

"Ah, yes, let me introduce you to them. I presume you already know who Hiei is, am I correct?" Koenma said, pointing to the boy you talked to awhile ago. You nodded and Koenma continued.

"And this is Yusuke Urameshi", he said while pointing to the slick black haired guy next to an orange head ningen. You nodded to him and he nodded back.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara, a ningen, as you might already know" he said, pointing to orange head.

"Yes, I sensed that awhile ago", you said while nodding in acknowledgement.

"And this is Ann Rikou. She is, well, you could call her one of my informers, or in other words, one of my spies. And she's one of the best in her field, too!" Koenma said, staring at you with pride in his eyes.

You smiled at the compliment Koenma gave you but was so surprised when Kuwabara got on his knees in front of you and held your hands while saying, "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara! I, as you might have heard, am the strongest in the gang! Might I have the pleasure of asking you, a beautiful flower, for a lovely date?" You just stood there, shocked at what he said. He looked up at you, his eyes brimming with hope.

But all of a sudden, you felt a familiar chi. You removed you hands from Kuwabara's and said while scanning the room, "I'm so sorry, Kazuma-kun, but I am already taken." Yusuke and Kuwabara were taken aback by what you said.

"By who?" Kuwabara said, puzzled that you would be taken.

When your eyes found the source of the chi, your eyes met emerald-green eyes staring at you with hope and happiness. You two just stared at each other for a long time before you heard Yusuke snicker.

"Um, do you two know each other?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. You ignored him while approaching the owner of those gorgeous emerald eyes. When you two were face to face, you said, while your eyes were starting to fill with tears, "Kurama? Yoko Kurama? Is that you?" Kurama lifted you up and hugged you while saying, "Ann! You remember!"

"Of course I remember! How could I forget? How could I forget our promise?" you said while hugging him tighter.

You looked into his eyes and felt yourself leaning in. Kurama sensed this and leaned in, too. Your lips brushed lightly against one another but you heard a cough from the room. You two quickly separated and blushed slightly. Yusuke was snickering and Kuwabara was staring at you two, his jaw unhinged from his mouth. Koenma and Botan, however, were staring at you two with a triumphant gleam in their eyes.

"Well, I see that all is well! You two remembered your-" Koenma began but was cut off by Botan.

"Koenma!" said Botan warningly.

"Uh, yes! So, we had a nice little reunion here! I'm sure Miyuki would've liked it!" Koenma said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Miyuki! We've totally forgotten about her!" Botan said while looking frantically to the place where Miyuki's bed stood.

"Hn. Seems that you've finally remembered we're here" said Hiei, who was pissed off.

"Oh, is Hiei angry because we forgot about his precious Miyuki for a second?" Yusuke said in a baby tone, clearly trying to get Hiei even more pissed.

"Watch it, baka Spirit Detective, or you'll wake up tomorrow without any limbs!" Hiei growled, while making sure Miyuki was comfortable. Then, Koenma said, with authority in his voice, "Gang, I want to see you in my office immediately! There's a certain something that I need to discuss with you." The gang left the room, with you following them of course. But you couldn't help noticing the worried and confused look on Hiei's face when he came out of the room.

Hiei's P.O.V.

The baka Baby told us to go into his office because there's something he would like to tell us. I scowl to myself.

Why would he want us in his office to talk? Couldn't he just say it here and get it over with? I'm worried about Miyuki. Wait! But why? Why am I worried about that baka onna? Why? I don't understand myself anymore you thought. You followed the gang to the baka Baby's office.

When you shut the door of the infirmary, you saw Ann staring at you with a curious look on her face.

"Hn. What do you want, onna?" you said, annoyed at her staring.

"Oh, nothing!" she said and clung to the arm of the kitsune. You just growled and ignored all of them.

When you were in the baka Baby's office, you sat down on your usual spot in the windowsill.

"Now, I'd like to-" Koenma started but was interrupted by a loud crash in the direction of the infirmary.

"Wait, that came from the infirmary right?" Kuwabara said dumbly.

"Miyuki!" you yelled over the commotion. You rushed towards the infirmary but when you got there, you frantically looked for her but all you could see was a big hole in the wall where her bed was supposed to be.

You got really worried about the baka onna and tried to use your jagan to find a trace of that baka onna. You found it and followed it in your fastest speed. Soon, you were on the forest clearing. There you found an oni carrying the baka onna. You quickly positioned yourself so that you could intercept them.

When they were close enough, you growled in a menacing way and unsheathed you katana.

"Put the baka onna down, you baka oni, or do you want to die a slow, painful death?" you said while glaring at the oni. The oni tried to run away but you just smirked and said, "You're a baka oni, oni! You just signed your own death certificate." You disappeared from the oni's sight and reappeared with your katana sheathed again in front of him and the baka onna in your arms. You turned around and smirked as the oni had wide eyes and his body was cut in half. You smirked and went back to the house.


End file.
